


I Sing the Body Electric (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Going to Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/330.html">The Coming of Wisdom With Time</a> and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/949.html">The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word</a>.  In which Jared is naive, Jensen is patient, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan has to give Jared the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing the Body Electric (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Sing the Body Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192286) by chash. 



**Title:** [I Sing the Body Electric](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/13520.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver/Jeffrey Dean Morgan  
 **Disclaimer:** She makes this shit up, and I record it.  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [The Coming of Wisdom With Time](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/330.html) and [The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/949.html). In which Jared is naive, Jensen is patient, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan has to give Jared the talk.

 **Format:** mp3

16.78 MB, 18 min 22 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/r8n9sckmkd)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?yom4nzddk0y)


End file.
